Skirts are typically designed as articles of wearing apparel with a single panel or length of material which completely encircles the waist and hip region of the wearer. In certain cases, the skirt has been split or separated and wrapped around or tied very much in the manner of an apron. The same is true of dancing skirts which are customarily shorter than those intended for every day wear.
It is desirable to provide a dance skirt which will fully encircle the waist and hip region when the dancer is not in motion and is capable of separating or expanding in a unique manner when the dancer is in motion, such as, for a ballet dancer in executing various maneuvers. In addition, it is desirable that the skirt not interfere with the dancer's freedom of movement; yet is simple to fabricate, adjustable in size and is conformable for use by children and adults.